The perfect Prom
by honesty123
Summary: So this my first fanfic. So be easy. So this is a story how lizzie is in search for a prom date because all her friends have one. So she finds an unlikely friend in her pen pal. So will this guy be her perfect prom date, and who is he anyway !
1. Getting Ready for Prom

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Well in this story it's time for the prom and lizzie is the only one without a dater. Miranda is going with Larry, Gordo is going with parker. So will lizzie get a date in time and who will ask her. I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the prom.

So lizzie has anyone asked you to the prom yet ? Asked Miranda. No not yet Miranda, and i'm really starting to get nervous I don't think no one is going to ask me. You don't know that, she said, someone will ask you.

Yeah right, I hope so. So Miranda you still wanna go dress shopping today, right? Yeah of course I've been saving up for months now and I finally have enough money to buy the perfect dress. She said. I really don't even know why i'm even bothering, I might not even be going. Lizzie said. Don't talk like that or you're going to jiinx yourself. So miranda I am so happy you have a date, but why did you say yes to larry tudgeman? lizzie asked.

Because Larry is a real cool person once you get to know him, and I know we will have great time, said miranda. Wow you guys will have a great time because larry is so into you. So Gordo is going with parker ? Miranda asked. Yep, and I am so happy for him because parker is really great, and Gordo really likes her alot. So lizzie who do you think kate is going with ? Miranda asked. Probably Ethan you know he is her dream date.

Yours too, Mirand said. Yeah he is, but there is no way he would choose me over kate.Why would you say something like that lizzie, you have just as many great qualities as she does. Yeah right, lizzie said. Then Gordo came up behind. Hey lizzie, hey miranda, what are you guys talking about? The prom duh, the both said. Oh I should have known. So get this Kate isn't going with ethan she's going with some High School guy.

What!!!!! Miranda and Lizzie said in unisom. Yep she asked Ethan and he turned her down, so she met some 9th grade guy over spring break and now there going to the prom together. Lizzie this is your chance to ask Ethan to the prom, Gordo said. You guys if he turned Kate down what makes you think he going to say yes to me. Because you're not as shallow as Kate is, Gordo said. You've been dreaming about going to prom with ethan forever. Gordo said.

Yeah keyword Gordo, dreaming. There is no way Ethan Craft would go to prom with me, so i'm not going to even embarrass myself by asking him. Then all of sudden Kate and her trolls walked up . Hey losers are you like so excited about the prom ? Yeah we are miranda said. So Miranda I heard you are going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman, can someone say eww.

But Gordo, You made a great choice by asking Parker, she is so like totally great. But Mcguire who are you going with? Oh let me guess you don't have a date. Of course you don't because you are a total loser, she said holding up a L sign. She said walking off.

Oh I can't stand Kate. Lizzie said. You know what really make her mad, Gordo said. What ? Lizzie asked. You going to the prom with Ethan. Gosh Gordo can you please get off that subject, it's not going to happen, so let it go, lizzie said stomping off.

Later on that day, Lizzie and Miranda walked through the mall. Ok Lizzie I have $250 dollars to spend on a dress so let's get to shopping, The shopped in a couple of stores but nothing caught there eye. Until they got to store called amor'. Wow lizzie let' go in here Amor' means love so they should have something good in here. Ok let's go lizzie said. When they go in the store the dresses to their breaths away. Wow they really have some great stuff in here lizzie said. Yeah let's look over here, Miranda said. Wow Miranda these dresses are really beautiful, I think you should try this one on Miranda. Lizzie said, hold up peach dress, with gold beads on it.

Wow Miranda you look great in that dress I think you should get it. You think so Because I really do like it. Miranda said. Yeah lizzie said, I think you amazing. Ok I'll get it miranda said.

I can't believe I had enough money for that dress, I thought it would be way higher, than that. Miranda said. Lizzie I really don't know why you didn't get a dress out of there those dresses are amazing.

So where do you wanna get your dress from ? Miranda aksed. Well actually Miranda i'm not going to the prom. What !!! You have to go lizzie it's the eighth grade prom you have to go.

With whom ? Lizzie asked. Everyone is paired up but me, so I've decided not to go. End of discusion.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lizzie honey, her mom said. I think you should really reconsider going to the prom. No mom, I have made up my mind i'm not going to the prom. I'm going to my room Lizzie said.

When lizzie got to her room, the first thing she thought of was to see if Miranda or Gordo where online, to her luck they werent. Lizzie was just about to log off when she saw.

Studly guy 98: Hi Lizzie what's up?

BlondeGurl 34: Who is this?

Studly guy 98: Let's just say a fellow classmates who wanted to talk to you.

BlondeGurl 34: Oh ok, so what do you wanna talk about?

Studly guy 98: You and what you like to do.

Blonde Gurl 34: Where do I begin?

Over the next couple of days Lizzie emailed Studly guy almost three times a day. She's was really starting to like this guy. She just didn't know he was.

Lizzie got home from school and headed straight to her computer to see if her new friend was online. Too her surprise he was.

Blonde Gurl 34: So did enjoy school today?

Studly Guy 98: Yeah it was great, especially when I saw you.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey no fair, you know who I am and I don't know who you are. Can I at least have a name.

Studly Guy 98: Just think of me a you secret admirer.

Blondegurl 34: Cool I've never had one of those.

Over the next couple of weeks Lizzie spent more time emailing studly guy and was starting to neglect miranda and gordo.

So lizzie where have you been these last couple of weeks? It's like we hardly see you anymore. Miranda said. I'm sorry guys i've just been real busy, I met a guy. Whoa wait you met a guy miranda said. Who is, where is, is he cute ? She ranted. Slow down Miranda, the thing is I don't even know who he is Lizzie said.

Whoa lizzie that could be really dangerous Gordo said. Where does this guy go to school ? Well actually Gordo he goes here so he is not a total stranger, at least he goes to the same school as us.

So Lizzie Miranda said, are you going to ask your mystery fellow to the prom? You know I haven't even thought about it. Probably not, I just don't feel comfortable asking him,it makes me seem desperate.

Come on Lizzie, Miranda said. The way you talk about the guy he seems like a total catch. So why don't you just ask him. I don't know Miranda, Maybe lizzie said.

So guess you wanna know will lizzie ask the mystery guy to the prom and who exactly is he. Well read and find out.

Chapter 3: Will you go to prom with me ? After school lizzie had a ton of homework to do, so she couldn't get on her computer went she got home, but soon as she was finished she did.

Studly Guy 98 : Hey lizzie, what took you so long to log on ?

Blonde Gurl 34 : Sorry had a ton of homework to do.

Studly Guy 98: It's cool! So what's up ?

Just ask him already fool. What's worth thing that can happen you don't know who he is. Before lizzie could ask, something can up on her screen.

Studly Guy 98: So, lizzie I wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me ? If you don't already have a date.

Oh my gosh he just asked me to the prom. What do I do? Don't be silly lizzie of course you should go she thought to herself.

Blonde Gurl 34: I would love to !!!!!

Studly Guy 98: Cool!!! So what color is your dress ? So we can like match together.

Blonde Gurl 34: Well actually I don't have a dress right now. But I will go and get one tommorrow.

Studly Guy 98: Awesome, well catch you later babe. Gotta run !!!!

Blonde Gurl 34: Sure catch you later!!!

Oh my goodness he called me babe, and he asked me to the prom. I have to call Miranda, we have to go shopping tommorrow.

Sorry for chapter being short, but there was no need to make the chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: finding the perfect dress

Wow lizzie I can't believe he asked you to the prom. Miranda said. I know, I was like so surprise that he asked me. But lizzie what if he's like a total dweeb? Well see miranda since I haven't seen him yet I've grown to like other things that the way he looks, like his personality, his sense of humor, and his confidence. So it really doesn't matter the way he looks or how popular he is.

Mcguire she heard kate yell. Can you like move out the way. Kate can you be even more rude, miranda shouted. Look Sanchez, you are really starting to urk my nerves, so watch your step. As for you Mcgure what are you even doing here anyway, the way you dress I didn't know you knew what a mall looked like. Nice one kate, did you think of that all by yourself lizzie asked.

For your information i'm here looking for a prom dress. Are you kidding me, you're looking for a prom dress three day before prom? So what happened mcguire you found someone to feel so bad for you that they decided to take you to prom.

No, i'm going with my boyfriend was all lizzie could say. Oh my goodness did I just say that, she thought. Your boyfriend !!! Kate said. Who would date you? By the way Mcguire there is no way you're going to be able to find a dress on this short notice, all the good dress are gone. So if you do find one, it will probably suck just like you, she said walking of laughing.

Mirand we have to find a dress. Yo lizzie let's go look in that place where I got my dress from. Yeah that would be great, they had awesome dresses, lizzie said. When they go to the stores theire mouths flew open in shock. The shop was closing down, and there where no more dresses left.

Oh my gosh what happended to all the dresses, lizzie said. Whoa, what happened here ? Miranda asked. Miranda what am I going to do, there is no way i'm going to be able to find a dress in time for prom.

Then an old lady came out of the back. Can I help you young ladies with something ? she asked. Well actually lizzie said, I came here to buy a prom dress for my prom that's three days away, but to our shock there are no dresses.

Oh yes, the old lady said. We are closing down the owner won the lottery and flew to Hawaii. So where are all the dresses? Miranda asked. Well there either thrown out, are have been sold half price.

Oh no, what am I going to do? Lizzie asked. I'm not going to get to go to prom, I was happy that I found a date, and now I won't even get to go. Well I might be able to help you with that the old lady said. What do you mean ? Lizzie asked. What size are you? The old lady asked. I would say about a six, lizzie said. Perfect the old lady said.

There is this one dress that is left, that didn't get put on the rack because it was just too beautiful to me to sell for half the price, and it's in a size six. Really can I please see it? Lizzie asked.

Sure, come this way she told lizzie and miranda. Wow, was all the girls could say when they saw the dress. It's beautiful lizzie said. yeah it is the old lady said. So how much does it cost?

Well the price on it is $450 dollars. $450 dollars lizzie and miranda both shouted. Yes the old woman shouted. Well mam I only have $300 to spend. I like you little girl so I will let the dress go for that price.

Oh wow thank you, lizzie said. She paid for the dress, and her miranda left. Lizzie was going home to tell her mystery date the color of her dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey, are you busy ? Lizzie asked.

Studly Guy 98: No just waiting on you to log on and tell me about your dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Well I found the perfect dress, and the color is Aqua blue.

Studly Guy 98: Wow I bet you look great in it. I bet the blue really brings out the color of your eyes.

Blonde Gurl 34: So how about you meet me here at my house around 7. You do know the address right.

Studly Guy 98: Yeah I do know the address and no i'm not telling you who I am, you will just have to wait.

BlondeGurl 34: Fine!!! By the way thought you should know that I told some people that you're my boyfriend. Is that okay?

Studly Guy 98: yeah it's cool, but I doubt you would wanna be my girlfriend when you find out who I am.

BlondeGurl 34: No way, it doesn't even matter who you are to the school. I like you for the person you are on the inside. Popularity doesn't really matter to me.

Studly Guy 98: Well i'm glad you said that lizzie. You are really awesome I can't wait till friday. See you later babe.

Wow I can't wait until the prom lizzie said. The night will be perfect.

So I know what you're all thinking. So who is this mystery guy already? Well you all are gonna find out in this next chapter. Trust me it's someone you guys will never guess.

Chapter 5: The Big Night

Wow, Friday came really fast lizzie said. She was excited that the prom was tonight. Lizzie didn't go to school because the eigth graders has the day off to get ready for prom.

Lizzie !!!!! Her mom called, come down here for a second. When lizzie got down staires both of her parents where waiting at the dining table.

Mom, dad, what do you want to talk about? Lizzie asked. Well honey we know prom is tonight and he wanna go over the rules with you. Oh mom, rules, you gotta be kidding me.

Watch you mouth you lady, her dad said. Of course there are rules, this is a serious matter. Fine lizzie said. So what are these so called rules you're talking about ?

Well first we want to meet the guy that taking you to prom, so he will come inside and meet us. Fine lizzie said, anything else.

Second, me and your father talked about this, since it is you prom you curfew will be at twelve o clock tonight. Wow mom, thanks that is so amazing. One more thing her mom said. Oh I knew this was too good to be true, so what is it. Have Fun, her mom said. Thanks mom I will. Lizzie ran upstairs to call miranda.

The hours past preety quick it was five thirty already and it was time for lizzie to do her hair. Mom she shouted can you come up and help me. Sure honey what do you need?

Well I need help with my hair? Can you please help me? Oh of course sweetie I would love to. After her hair was done, lizzie was happy with the job her mom had did, so she decided to let her help her into her dress.

Oh lizzie, her mom said, after they had put her dress on. You look so beautiful. Thanks mom, she said. That she was, lizzie had on a aqua blue spaggettie strap dress, that hide tie straps in the back, it was long and had a spilt up the middle, with a train on back.

It was now seven o'clock, and lizzie was downstairs with her family for her mystery to arrive. What if he stands me up? Lizzie thought. What if he changes his mind? Lizzie started to rant. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung. Oh my goodness Lizzie thought he's here. Lizzie walked slowly to the door. Ok here we go she said as she opened the door.

He turned around. Oh my goodness, she said . You ?

Ha ha ha, come down you guys I know I said you where going to find out who the mystery guy was in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. Promise the next chapter you will find out who the guy is.

Chapter 6: What now ?

You? Was all lizzie could say. She was in shock to see who her mystery guy was. It was none other than ETHAN CRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi lizzie, ethan said. You look amazing. Wow lizzie said, you're studly guy 98?

Yeah that would be me. He said. Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it, Ethan Craft is my prom date. Well believe babe i'm real. So can I like come in ? He said. Sure, she said, come on in.

Ethan, her mother said, I had no idea you where lizzie's date. Neither did I, lizzie mumbled. So are you guys ready for pictures her dad shouted. Oh come on dad, no pictures. It's fine, Lizzie, Ethan said.

On the way to the prom, Lizzie and Ethan talked about why he never told her he was the guy she was emailing all this time. Because I wanted to know if you would like me for me and not my popularity, and you did lizzie, and I think you are great for that.

When the limo stopped lizzie said "where here, it's now or never, she said. Let's go Ethan said taking her hand. When lizzie and Ethan walked into the prom it was like everything had stopped. All eyes where on them.

Ethan, everyone is staring, lizzie said. Who can blame them, you're the most beautiful girl here, ethan said. As they continued to walk all eyes where glued on them. Oh my goodness was all she heard.

Lizzie, why didn't you tell me, you where going to the prom with Ethan Craft ? Miranda asked. Because I didn't even know until tonight, Ethan is the guy from the emails. Really, she said. Wow lizzie I told you he would go to prom with you.

Sorry ladies to interupt, but lizzie would you like to dance? Ethan asked. Sure lizzie said, as he took her hand. As they danced to the music, it was like all time had froze. All lizzie could do was stare into ethan's eyes.

What? He said. Nothing, she said. I just still can't believe i'm here with you. Why is that so hard to believe? Etan asked. Well because I heard, you turned kate down, so i'm just wondering why did you ask me.

Lizzie, I asked you because I think you're awesome. Even though Kate might be popular that doesn't mean, I like girls like that. You don't? she asked. No, I like girls who just like to hang out, and like to laugh at all my jokes, even when there not even funny. Lizzie laughed. See, Lizzie you hae a great sense of humor, and you are so beautiful. Really ? She asked. Yes he said, leaning in to kiss her.

No Freakin way, yelled Kate sanders. You turned me down so you could go with lizzie. Kate calm down Ethan said. No I will not calm down. So lizzie how did you swing, what did you beg him to go to prom with you.

Actually kate, he asked me. What!!! Yeah kate I asked her, ethan said. You are so high maintenance. Well do you know that she's telling everyone you're her boyfriend kate shout ed.

Well yeah kate, because I am. Lizzie turned to ethan and smiled. Ugh this is not over mcguire, you might have won the battle, but you won't win the war. She said walking.

Wow that was hilarious, lizzie said laughing. How about we go on the balcony Ethan said. Sure let's go. When they go on the balcony the night was beauiful. So ethan what now ? Lizzie asked.

This, he said grabbing lizzie and kissing her. It was not just a peck, but it was a passionate never ending kiss, and lizzie liked it. Wow was all she could say, what was that for?

Just being you lizzie Mcguire, just being the girl I love. You love me ? Lizzie said. Since I could remeber Ethan said. Oh Ethan I love you too. Thank you for such a perfect prom. She said kissing him.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little fanfic, and please be gentle when you do your reviews. Thanks for reading and I promise I will have more. Ethan and lizzie Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Secret Admirer

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Well in this story it's time for the prom and lizzie is the only one without a dater. Miranda is going with Larry, Gordo is going with parker. So will lizzie get a date in time and who will ask her. I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the prom.

So lizzie has anyone asked you to the prom yet ? Asked Miranda. No not yet Miranda, and i'm really starting to get nervous I don't think no one is going to ask me. You don't know that, she said, someone will ask you.

Yeah right, I hope so. So Miranda you still wanna go dress shopping today, right? Yeah of course I've been saving up for months now and I finally have enough money to buy the perfect dress. She said. I really don't even know why i'm even bothering, I might not even be going. Lizzie said. Don't talk like that or you're going to jiinx yourself. So miranda I am so happy you have a date, but why did you say yes to larry tudgeman? lizzie asked.

Because Larry is a real cool person once you get to know him, and I know we will have great time, said miranda. Wow you guys will have a great time because larry is so into you. So Gordo is going with parker ? Miranda asked. Yep, and I am so happy for him because parker is really great, and Gordo really likes her alot. So lizzie who do you think kate is going with ? Miranda asked. Probably Ethan you know he is her dream date.

Yours too, Mirand said. Yeah he is, but there is no way he would choose me over kate.Why would you say something like that lizzie, you have just as many great qualities as she does. Yeah right, lizzie said. Then Gordo came up behind. Hey lizzie, hey miranda, what are you guys talking about? The prom duh, the both said. Oh I should have known. So get this Kate isn't going with ethan she's going with some High School guy.

What!!!!! Miranda and Lizzie said in unisom. Yep she asked Ethan and he turned her down, so she met some 9th grade guy over spring break and now there going to the prom together. Lizzie this is your chance to ask Ethan to the prom, Gordo said. You guys if he turned Kate down what makes you think he going to say yes to me. Because you're not as shallow as Kate is, Gordo said. You've been dreaming about going to prom with ethan forever. Gordo said.

Yeah keyword Gordo, dreaming. There is no way Ethan Craft would go to prom with me, so i'm not going to even embarrass myself by asking him. Then all of sudden Kate and her trolls walked up . Hey losers are you like so excited about the prom ? Yeah we are miranda said. So Miranda I heard you are going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman, can someone say eww.

But Gordo, You made a great choice by asking Parker, she is so like totally great. But Mcguire who are you going with? Oh let me guess you don't have a date. Of course you don't because you are a total loser, she said holding up a L sign. She said walking off.

Oh I can't stand Kate. Lizzie said. You know what really make her mad, Gordo said. What ? Lizzie asked. You going to the prom with Ethan. Gosh Gordo can you please get off that subject, it's not going to happen, so let it go, lizzie said stomping off.

Later on that day, Lizzie and Miranda walked through the mall. Ok Lizzie I have $250 dollars to spend on a dress so let's get to shopping, The shopped in a couple of stores but nothing caught there eye. Until they got to store called amor'. Wow lizzie let' go in here Amor' means love so they should have something good in here. Ok let's go lizzie said. When they go in the store the dresses to their breaths away. Wow they really have some great stuff in here lizzie said. Yeah let's look over here, Miranda said. Wow Miranda these dresses are really beautiful, I think you should try this one on Miranda. Lizzie said, hold up peach dress, with gold beads on it.

Wow Miranda you look great in that dress I think you should get it. You think so Because I really do like it. Miranda said. Yeah lizzie said, I think you amazing. Ok I'll get it miranda said.

I can't believe I had enough money for that dress, I thought it would be way higher, than that. Miranda said. Lizzie I really don't know why you didn't get a dress out of there those dresses are amazing.

So where do you wanna get your dress from ? Miranda aksed. Well actually Miranda i'm not going to the prom. What !!! You have to go lizzie it's the eighth grade prom you have to go.

With whom ? Lizzie asked. Everyone is paired up but me, so I've decided not to go. End of discusion.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lizzie honey, her mom said. I think you should really reconsider going to the prom. No mom, I have made up my mind i'm not going to the prom. I'm going to my room Lizzie said.

When lizzie got to her room, the first thing she thought of was to see if Miranda or Gordo where online, to her luck they werent. Lizzie was just about to log off when she saw.

Studly guy 98: Hi Lizzie what's up?

BlondeGurl 34: Who is this?

Studly guy 98: Let's just say a fellow classmates who wanted to talk to you.

BlondeGurl 34: Oh ok, so what do you wanna talk about?

Studly guy 98: You and what you like to do.

Blonde Gurl 34: Where do I begin?

Over the next couple of days Lizzie emailed Studly guy almost three times a day. She's was really starting to like this guy. She just didn't know he was.

Lizzie got home from school and headed straight to her computer to see if her new friend was online. Too her surprise he was.

Blonde Gurl 34: So did enjoy school today?

Studly Guy 98: Yeah it was great, especially when I saw you.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey no fair, you know who I am and I don't know who you are. Can I at least have a name.

Studly Guy 98: Just think of me a you secret admirer.

Blondegurl 34: Cool I've never had one of those.

Over the next couple of weeks Lizzie spent more time emailing studly guy and was starting to neglect miranda and gordo.

So lizzie where have you been these last couple of weeks? It's like we hardly see you anymore. Miranda said. I'm sorry guys i've just been real busy, I met a guy. Whoa wait you met a guy miranda said. Who is, where is, is he cute ? She ranted. Slow down Miranda, the thing is I don't even know who he is Lizzie said.

Whoa lizzie that could be really dangerous Gordo said. Where does this guy go to school ? Well actually Gordo he goes here so he is not a total stranger, at least he goes to the same school as us.

So Lizzie Miranda said, are you going to ask your mystery fellow to the prom? You know I haven't even thought about it. Probably not, I just don't feel comfortable asking him,it makes me seem desperate.

Come on Lizzie, Miranda said. The way you talk about the guy he seems like a total catch. So why don't you just ask him. I don't know Miranda, Maybe lizzie said.

So guess you wanna know will lizzie ask the mystery guy to the prom and who exactly is he. Well read and find out.

Chapter 3: Will you go to prom with me ? After school lizzie had a ton of homework to do, so she couldn't get on her computer went she got home, but soon as she was finished she did.

Studly Guy 98 : Hey lizzie, what took you so long to log on ?

Blonde Gurl 34 : Sorry had a ton of homework to do.

Studly Guy 98: It's cool! So what's up ?

Just ask him already fool. What's worth thing that can happen you don't know who he is. Before lizzie could ask, something can up on her screen.

Studly Guy 98: So, lizzie I wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me ? If you don't already have a date.

Oh my gosh he just asked me to the prom. What do I do? Don't be silly lizzie of course you should go she thought to herself.

Blonde Gurl 34: I would love to !!!!!

Studly Guy 98: Cool!!! So what color is your dress ? So we can like match together.

Blonde Gurl 34: Well actually I don't have a dress right now. But I will go and get one tommorrow.

Studly Guy 98: Awesome, well catch you later babe. Gotta run !!!!

Blonde Gurl 34: Sure catch you later!!!

Oh my goodness he called me babe, and he asked me to the prom. I have to call Miranda, we have to go shopping tommorrow.

Sorry for chapter being short, but there was no need to make the chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: finding the perfect dress

Wow lizzie I can't believe he asked you to the prom. Miranda said. I know, I was like so surprise that he asked me. But lizzie what if he's like a total dweeb? Well see miranda since I haven't seen him yet I've grown to like other things that the way he looks, like his personality, his sense of humor, and his confidence. So it really doesn't matter the way he looks or how popular he is.

Mcguire she heard kate yell. Can you like move out the way. Kate can you be even more rude, miranda shouted. Look Sanchez, you are really starting to urk my nerves, so watch your step. As for you Mcgure what are you even doing here anyway, the way you dress I didn't know you knew what a mall looked like. Nice one kate, did you think of that all by yourself lizzie asked.

For your information i'm here looking for a prom dress. Are you kidding me, you're looking for a prom dress three day before prom? So what happened mcguire you found someone to feel so bad for you that they decided to take you to prom.

No, i'm going with my boyfriend was all lizzie could say. Oh my goodness did I just say that, she thought. Your boyfriend !!! Kate said. Who would date you? By the way Mcguire there is no way you're going to be able to find a dress on this short notice, all the good dress are gone. So if you do find one, it will probably suck just like you, she said walking of laughing.

Mirand we have to find a dress. Yo lizzie let's go look in that place where I got my dress from. Yeah that would be great, they had awesome dresses, lizzie said. When they go to the stores theire mouths flew open in shock. The shop was closing down, and there where no more dresses left.

Oh my gosh what happended to all the dresses, lizzie said. Whoa, what happened here ? Miranda asked. Miranda what am I going to do, there is no way i'm going to be able to find a dress in time for prom.

Then an old lady came out of the back. Can I help you young ladies with something ? she asked. Well actually lizzie said, I came here to buy a prom dress for my prom that's three days away, but to our shock there are no dresses.

Oh yes, the old lady said. We are closing down the owner won the lottery and flew to Hawaii. So where are all the dresses? Miranda asked. Well there either thrown out, are have been sold half price.

Oh no, what am I going to do? Lizzie asked. I'm not going to get to go to prom, I was happy that I found a date, and now I won't even get to go. Well I might be able to help you with that the old lady said. What do you mean ? Lizzie asked. What size are you? The old lady asked. I would say about a six, lizzie said. Perfect the old lady said.

There is this one dress that is left, that didn't get put on the rack because it was just too beautiful to me to sell for half the price, and it's in a size six. Really can I please see it? Lizzie asked.

Sure, come this way she told lizzie and miranda. Wow, was all the girls could say when they saw the dress. It's beautiful lizzie said. yeah it is the old lady said. So how much does it cost?

Well the price on it is $450 dollars. $450 dollars lizzie and miranda both shouted. Yes the old woman shouted. Well mam I only have $300 to spend. I like you little girl so I will let the dress go for that price.

Oh wow thank you, lizzie said. She paid for the dress, and her miranda left. Lizzie was going home to tell her mystery date the color of her dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey, are you busy ? Lizzie asked.

Studly Guy 98: No just waiting on you to log on and tell me about your dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Well I found the perfect dress, and the color is Aqua blue.

Studly Guy 98: Wow I bet you look great in it. I bet the blue really brings out the color of your eyes.

Blonde Gurl 34: So how about you meet me here at my house around 7. You do know the address right.

Studly Guy 98: Yeah I do know the address and no i'm not telling you who I am, you will just have to wait.

BlondeGurl 34: Fine!!! By the way thought you should know that I told some people that you're my boyfriend. Is that okay?

Studly Guy 98: yeah it's cool, but I doubt you would wanna be my girlfriend when you find out who I am.

BlondeGurl 34: No way, it doesn't even matter who you are to the school. I like you for the person you are on the inside. Popularity doesn't really matter to me.

Studly Guy 98: Well i'm glad you said that lizzie. You are really awesome I can't wait till friday. See you later babe.

Wow I can't wait until the prom lizzie said. The night will be perfect.

So I know what you're all thinking. So who is this mystery guy already? Well you all are gonna find out in this next chapter. Trust me it's someone you guys will never guess.

Chapter 5: The Big Night

Wow, Friday came really fast lizzie said. She was excited that the prom was tonight. Lizzie didn't go to school because the eigth graders has the day off to get ready for prom.

Lizzie !!!!! Her mom called, come down here for a second. When lizzie got down staires both of her parents where waiting at the dining table.

Mom, dad, what do you want to talk about? Lizzie asked. Well honey we know prom is tonight and he wanna go over the rules with you. Oh mom, rules, you gotta be kidding me.

Watch you mouth you lady, her dad said. Of course there are rules, this is a serious matter. Fine lizzie said. So what are these so called rules you're talking about ?

Well first we want to meet the guy that taking you to prom, so he will come inside and meet us. Fine lizzie said, anything else.

Second, me and your father talked about this, since it is you prom you curfew will be at twelve o clock tonight. Wow mom, thanks that is so amazing. One more thing her mom said. Oh I knew this was too good to be true, so what is it. Have Fun, her mom said. Thanks mom I will. Lizzie ran upstairs to call miranda.

The hours past preety quick it was five thirty already and it was time for lizzie to do her hair. Mom she shouted can you come up and help me. Sure honey what do you need?

Well I need help with my hair? Can you please help me? Oh of course sweetie I would love to. After her hair was done, lizzie was happy with the job her mom had did, so she decided to let her help her into her dress.

Oh lizzie, her mom said, after they had put her dress on. You look so beautiful. Thanks mom, she said. That she was, lizzie had on a aqua blue spaggettie strap dress, that hide tie straps in the back, it was long and had a spilt up the middle, with a train on back.

It was now seven o'clock, and lizzie was downstairs with her family for her mystery to arrive. What if he stands me up? Lizzie thought. What if he changes his mind? Lizzie started to rant. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung. Oh my goodness Lizzie thought he's here. Lizzie walked slowly to the door. Ok here we go she said as she opened the door.

He turned around. Oh my goodness, she said . You ?

Ha ha ha, come down you guys I know I said you where going to find out who the mystery guy was in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. Promise the next chapter you will find out who the guy is.

Chapter 6: What now ?

You? Was all lizzie could say. She was in shock to see who her mystery guy was. It was none other than ETHAN CRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi lizzie, ethan said. You look amazing. Wow lizzie said, you're studly guy 98?

Yeah that would be me. He said. Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it, Ethan Craft is my prom date. Well believe babe i'm real. So can I like come in ? He said. Sure, she said, come on in.

Ethan, her mother said, I had no idea you where lizzie's date. Neither did I, lizzie mumbled. So are you guys ready for pictures her dad shouted. Oh come on dad, no pictures. It's fine, Lizzie, Ethan said.

On the way to the prom, Lizzie and Ethan talked about why he never told her he was the guy she was emailing all this time. Because I wanted to know if you would like me for me and not my popularity, and you did lizzie, and I think you are great for that.

When the limo stopped lizzie said "where here, it's now or never, she said. Let's go Ethan said taking her hand. When lizzie and Ethan walked into the prom it was like everything had stopped. All eyes where on them.

Ethan, everyone is staring, lizzie said. Who can blame them, you're the most beautiful girl here, ethan said. As they continued to walk all eyes where glued on them. Oh my goodness was all she heard.

Lizzie, why didn't you tell me, you where going to the prom with Ethan Craft ? Miranda asked. Because I didn't even know until tonight, Ethan is the guy from the emails. Really, she said. Wow lizzie I told you he would go to prom with you.

Sorry ladies to interupt, but lizzie would you like to dance? Ethan asked. Sure lizzie said, as he took her hand. As they danced to the music, it was like all time had froze. All lizzie could do was stare into ethan's eyes.

What? He said. Nothing, she said. I just still can't believe i'm here with you. Why is that so hard to believe? Etan asked. Well because I heard, you turned kate down, so i'm just wondering why did you ask me.

Lizzie, I asked you because I think you're awesome. Even though Kate might be popular that doesn't mean, I like girls like that. You don't? she asked. No, I like girls who just like to hang out, and like to laugh at all my jokes, even when there not even funny. Lizzie laughed. See, Lizzie you hae a great sense of humor, and you are so beautiful. Really ? She asked. Yes he said, leaning in to kiss her.

No Freakin way, yelled Kate sanders. You turned me down so you could go with lizzie. Kate calm down Ethan said. No I will not calm down. So lizzie how did you swing, what did you beg him to go to prom with you.

Actually kate, he asked me. What!!! Yeah kate I asked her, ethan said. You are so high maintenance. Well do you know that she's telling everyone you're her boyfriend kate shout ed.

Well yeah kate, because I am. Lizzie turned to ethan and smiled. Ugh this is not over mcguire, you might have won the battle, but you won't win the war. She said walking.

Wow that was hilarious, lizzie said laughing. How about we go on the balcony Ethan said. Sure let's go. When they go on the balcony the night was beauiful. So ethan what now ? Lizzie asked.

This, he said grabbing lizzie and kissing her. It was not just a peck, but it was a passionate never ending kiss, and lizzie liked it. Wow was all she could say, what was that for?

Just being you lizzie Mcguire, just being the girl I love. You love me ? Lizzie said. Since I could remeber Ethan said. Oh Ethan I love you too. Thank you for such a perfect prom. She said kissing him.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little fanfic, and please be gentle when you do your reviews. Thanks for reading and I promise I will have more. Ethan and lizzie Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Will you go to prom with me?

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Well in this story it's time for the prom and lizzie is the only one without a dater. Miranda is going with Larry, Gordo is going with parker. So will lizzie get a date in time and who will ask her. I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the prom.

So lizzie has anyone asked you to the prom yet ? Asked Miranda. No not yet Miranda, and i'm really starting to get nervous I don't think no one is going to ask me. You don't know that, she said, someone will ask you.

Yeah right, I hope so. So Miranda you still wanna go dress shopping today, right? Yeah of course I've been saving up for months now and I finally have enough money to buy the perfect dress. She said. I really don't even know why i'm even bothering, I might not even be going. Lizzie said. Don't talk like that or you're going to jiinx yourself. So miranda I am so happy you have a date, but why did you say yes to larry tudgeman? lizzie asked.

Because Larry is a real cool person once you get to know him, and I know we will have great time, said miranda. Wow you guys will have a great time because larry is so into you. So Gordo is going with parker ? Miranda asked. Yep, and I am so happy for him because parker is really great, and Gordo really likes her alot. So lizzie who do you think kate is going with ? Miranda asked. Probably Ethan you know he is her dream date.

Yours too, Mirand said. Yeah he is, but there is no way he would choose me over kate.Why would you say something like that lizzie, you have just as many great qualities as she does. Yeah right, lizzie said. Then Gordo came up behind. Hey lizzie, hey miranda, what are you guys talking about? The prom duh, the both said. Oh I should have known. So get this Kate isn't going with ethan she's going with some High School guy.

What!!!!! Miranda and Lizzie said in unisom. Yep she asked Ethan and he turned her down, so she met some 9th grade guy over spring break and now there going to the prom together. Lizzie this is your chance to ask Ethan to the prom, Gordo said. You guys if he turned Kate down what makes you think he going to say yes to me. Because you're not as shallow as Kate is, Gordo said. You've been dreaming about going to prom with ethan forever. Gordo said.

Yeah keyword Gordo, dreaming. There is no way Ethan Craft would go to prom with me, so i'm not going to even embarrass myself by asking him. Then all of sudden Kate and her trolls walked up . Hey losers are you like so excited about the prom ? Yeah we are miranda said. So Miranda I heard you are going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman, can someone say eww.

But Gordo, You made a great choice by asking Parker, she is so like totally great. But Mcguire who are you going with? Oh let me guess you don't have a date. Of course you don't because you are a total loser, she said holding up a L sign. She said walking off.

Oh I can't stand Kate. Lizzie said. You know what really make her mad, Gordo said. What ? Lizzie asked. You going to the prom with Ethan. Gosh Gordo can you please get off that subject, it's not going to happen, so let it go, lizzie said stomping off.

Later on that day, Lizzie and Miranda walked through the mall. Ok Lizzie I have $250 dollars to spend on a dress so let's get to shopping, The shopped in a couple of stores but nothing caught there eye. Until they got to store called amor'. Wow lizzie let' go in here Amor' means love so they should have something good in here. Ok let's go lizzie said. When they go in the store the dresses to their breaths away. Wow they really have some great stuff in here lizzie said. Yeah let's look over here, Miranda said. Wow Miranda these dresses are really beautiful, I think you should try this one on Miranda. Lizzie said, hold up peach dress, with gold beads on it.

Wow Miranda you look great in that dress I think you should get it. You think so Because I really do like it. Miranda said. Yeah lizzie said, I think you amazing. Ok I'll get it miranda said.

I can't believe I had enough money for that dress, I thought it would be way higher, than that. Miranda said. Lizzie I really don't know why you didn't get a dress out of there those dresses are amazing.

So where do you wanna get your dress from ? Miranda aksed. Well actually Miranda i'm not going to the prom. What !!! You have to go lizzie it's the eighth grade prom you have to go.

With whom ? Lizzie asked. Everyone is paired up but me, so I've decided not to go. End of discusion.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lizzie honey, her mom said. I think you should really reconsider going to the prom. No mom, I have made up my mind i'm not going to the prom. I'm going to my room Lizzie said.

When lizzie got to her room, the first thing she thought of was to see if Miranda or Gordo where online, to her luck they werent. Lizzie was just about to log off when she saw.

Studly guy 98: Hi Lizzie what's up?

BlondeGurl 34: Who is this?

Studly guy 98: Let's just say a fellow classmates who wanted to talk to you.

BlondeGurl 34: Oh ok, so what do you wanna talk about?

Studly guy 98: You and what you like to do.

Blonde Gurl 34: Where do I begin?

Over the next couple of days Lizzie emailed Studly guy almost three times a day. She's was really starting to like this guy. She just didn't know he was.

Lizzie got home from school and headed straight to her computer to see if her new friend was online. Too her surprise he was.

Blonde Gurl 34: So did enjoy school today?

Studly Guy 98: Yeah it was great, especially when I saw you.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey no fair, you know who I am and I don't know who you are. Can I at least have a name.

Studly Guy 98: Just think of me a you secret admirer.

Blondegurl 34: Cool I've never had one of those.

Over the next couple of weeks Lizzie spent more time emailing studly guy and was starting to neglect miranda and gordo.

So lizzie where have you been these last couple of weeks? It's like we hardly see you anymore. Miranda said. I'm sorry guys i've just been real busy, I met a guy. Whoa wait you met a guy miranda said. Who is, where is, is he cute ? She ranted. Slow down Miranda, the thing is I don't even know who he is Lizzie said.

Whoa lizzie that could be really dangerous Gordo said. Where does this guy go to school ? Well actually Gordo he goes here so he is not a total stranger, at least he goes to the same school as us.

So Lizzie Miranda said, are you going to ask your mystery fellow to the prom? You know I haven't even thought about it. Probably not, I just don't feel comfortable asking him,it makes me seem desperate.

Come on Lizzie, Miranda said. The way you talk about the guy he seems like a total catch. So why don't you just ask him. I don't know Miranda, Maybe lizzie said.

So guess you wanna know will lizzie ask the mystery guy to the prom and who exactly is he. Well read and find out.

Chapter 3: Will you go to prom with me ? After school lizzie had a ton of homework to do, so she couldn't get on her computer went she got home, but soon as she was finished she did.

Studly Guy 98 : Hey lizzie, what took you so long to log on ?

Blonde Gurl 34 : Sorry had a ton of homework to do.

Studly Guy 98: It's cool! So what's up ?

Just ask him already fool. What's worth thing that can happen you don't know who he is. Before lizzie could ask, something can up on her screen.

Studly Guy 98: So, lizzie I wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me ? If you don't already have a date.

Oh my gosh he just asked me to the prom. What do I do? Don't be silly lizzie of course you should go she thought to herself.

Blonde Gurl 34: I would love to !!!!!

Studly Guy 98: Cool!!! So what color is your dress ? So we can like match together.

Blonde Gurl 34: Well actually I don't have a dress right now. But I will go and get one tommorrow.

Studly Guy 98: Awesome, well catch you later babe. Gotta run !!!!

Blonde Gurl 34: Sure catch you later!!!

Oh my goodness he called me babe, and he asked me to the prom. I have to call Miranda, we have to go shopping tommorrow.

Sorry for chapter being short, but there was no need to make the chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: finding the perfect dress

Wow lizzie I can't believe he asked you to the prom. Miranda said. I know, I was like so surprise that he asked me. But lizzie what if he's like a total dweeb? Well see miranda since I haven't seen him yet I've grown to like other things that the way he looks, like his personality, his sense of humor, and his confidence. So it really doesn't matter the way he looks or how popular he is.

Mcguire she heard kate yell. Can you like move out the way. Kate can you be even more rude, miranda shouted. Look Sanchez, you are really starting to urk my nerves, so watch your step. As for you Mcgure what are you even doing here anyway, the way you dress I didn't know you knew what a mall looked like. Nice one kate, did you think of that all by yourself lizzie asked.

For your information i'm here looking for a prom dress. Are you kidding me, you're looking for a prom dress three day before prom? So what happened mcguire you found someone to feel so bad for you that they decided to take you to prom.

No, i'm going with my boyfriend was all lizzie could say. Oh my goodness did I just say that, she thought. Your boyfriend !!! Kate said. Who would date you? By the way Mcguire there is no way you're going to be able to find a dress on this short notice, all the good dress are gone. So if you do find one, it will probably suck just like you, she said walking of laughing.

Mirand we have to find a dress. Yo lizzie let's go look in that place where I got my dress from. Yeah that would be great, they had awesome dresses, lizzie said. When they go to the stores theire mouths flew open in shock. The shop was closing down, and there where no more dresses left.

Oh my gosh what happended to all the dresses, lizzie said. Whoa, what happened here ? Miranda asked. Miranda what am I going to do, there is no way i'm going to be able to find a dress in time for prom.

Then an old lady came out of the back. Can I help you young ladies with something ? she asked. Well actually lizzie said, I came here to buy a prom dress for my prom that's three days away, but to our shock there are no dresses.

Oh yes, the old lady said. We are closing down the owner won the lottery and flew to Hawaii. So where are all the dresses? Miranda asked. Well there either thrown out, are have been sold half price.

Oh no, what am I going to do? Lizzie asked. I'm not going to get to go to prom, I was happy that I found a date, and now I won't even get to go. Well I might be able to help you with that the old lady said. What do you mean ? Lizzie asked. What size are you? The old lady asked. I would say about a six, lizzie said. Perfect the old lady said.

There is this one dress that is left, that didn't get put on the rack because it was just too beautiful to me to sell for half the price, and it's in a size six. Really can I please see it? Lizzie asked.

Sure, come this way she told lizzie and miranda. Wow, was all the girls could say when they saw the dress. It's beautiful lizzie said. yeah it is the old lady said. So how much does it cost?

Well the price on it is $450 dollars. $450 dollars lizzie and miranda both shouted. Yes the old woman shouted. Well mam I only have $300 to spend. I like you little girl so I will let the dress go for that price.

Oh wow thank you, lizzie said. She paid for the dress, and her miranda left. Lizzie was going home to tell her mystery date the color of her dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey, are you busy ? Lizzie asked.

Studly Guy 98: No just waiting on you to log on and tell me about your dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Well I found the perfect dress, and the color is Aqua blue.

Studly Guy 98: Wow I bet you look great in it. I bet the blue really brings out the color of your eyes.

Blonde Gurl 34: So how about you meet me here at my house around 7. You do know the address right.

Studly Guy 98: Yeah I do know the address and no i'm not telling you who I am, you will just have to wait.

BlondeGurl 34: Fine!!! By the way thought you should know that I told some people that you're my boyfriend. Is that okay?

Studly Guy 98: yeah it's cool, but I doubt you would wanna be my girlfriend when you find out who I am.

BlondeGurl 34: No way, it doesn't even matter who you are to the school. I like you for the person you are on the inside. Popularity doesn't really matter to me.

Studly Guy 98: Well i'm glad you said that lizzie. You are really awesome I can't wait till friday. See you later babe.

Wow I can't wait until the prom lizzie said. The night will be perfect.

So I know what you're all thinking. So who is this mystery guy already? Well you all are gonna find out in this next chapter. Trust me it's someone you guys will never guess.

Chapter 5: The Big Night

Wow, Friday came really fast lizzie said. She was excited that the prom was tonight. Lizzie didn't go to school because the eigth graders has the day off to get ready for prom.

Lizzie !!!!! Her mom called, come down here for a second. When lizzie got down staires both of her parents where waiting at the dining table.

Mom, dad, what do you want to talk about? Lizzie asked. Well honey we know prom is tonight and he wanna go over the rules with you. Oh mom, rules, you gotta be kidding me.

Watch you mouth you lady, her dad said. Of course there are rules, this is a serious matter. Fine lizzie said. So what are these so called rules you're talking about ?

Well first we want to meet the guy that taking you to prom, so he will come inside and meet us. Fine lizzie said, anything else.

Second, me and your father talked about this, since it is you prom you curfew will be at twelve o clock tonight. Wow mom, thanks that is so amazing. One more thing her mom said. Oh I knew this was too good to be true, so what is it. Have Fun, her mom said. Thanks mom I will. Lizzie ran upstairs to call miranda.

The hours past preety quick it was five thirty already and it was time for lizzie to do her hair. Mom she shouted can you come up and help me. Sure honey what do you need?

Well I need help with my hair? Can you please help me? Oh of course sweetie I would love to. After her hair was done, lizzie was happy with the job her mom had did, so she decided to let her help her into her dress.

Oh lizzie, her mom said, after they had put her dress on. You look so beautiful. Thanks mom, she said. That she was, lizzie had on a aqua blue spaggettie strap dress, that hide tie straps in the back, it was long and had a spilt up the middle, with a train on back.

It was now seven o'clock, and lizzie was downstairs with her family for her mystery to arrive. What if he stands me up? Lizzie thought. What if he changes his mind? Lizzie started to rant. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung. Oh my goodness Lizzie thought he's here. Lizzie walked slowly to the door. Ok here we go she said as she opened the door.

He turned around. Oh my goodness, she said . You ?

Ha ha ha, come down you guys I know I said you where going to find out who the mystery guy was in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. Promise the next chapter you will find out who the guy is.

Chapter 6: What now ?

You? Was all lizzie could say. She was in shock to see who her mystery guy was. It was none other than ETHAN CRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi lizzie, ethan said. You look amazing. Wow lizzie said, you're studly guy 98?

Yeah that would be me. He said. Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it, Ethan Craft is my prom date. Well believe babe i'm real. So can I like come in ? He said. Sure, she said, come on in.

Ethan, her mother said, I had no idea you where lizzie's date. Neither did I, lizzie mumbled. So are you guys ready for pictures her dad shouted. Oh come on dad, no pictures. It's fine, Lizzie, Ethan said.

On the way to the prom, Lizzie and Ethan talked about why he never told her he was the guy she was emailing all this time. Because I wanted to know if you would like me for me and not my popularity, and you did lizzie, and I think you are great for that.

When the limo stopped lizzie said "where here, it's now or never, she said. Let's go Ethan said taking her hand. When lizzie and Ethan walked into the prom it was like everything had stopped. All eyes where on them.

Ethan, everyone is staring, lizzie said. Who can blame them, you're the most beautiful girl here, ethan said. As they continued to walk all eyes where glued on them. Oh my goodness was all she heard.

Lizzie, why didn't you tell me, you where going to the prom with Ethan Craft ? Miranda asked. Because I didn't even know until tonight, Ethan is the guy from the emails. Really, she said. Wow lizzie I told you he would go to prom with you.

Sorry ladies to interupt, but lizzie would you like to dance? Ethan asked. Sure lizzie said, as he took her hand. As they danced to the music, it was like all time had froze. All lizzie could do was stare into ethan's eyes.

What? He said. Nothing, she said. I just still can't believe i'm here with you. Why is that so hard to believe? Etan asked. Well because I heard, you turned kate down, so i'm just wondering why did you ask me.

Lizzie, I asked you because I think you're awesome. Even though Kate might be popular that doesn't mean, I like girls like that. You don't? she asked. No, I like girls who just like to hang out, and like to laugh at all my jokes, even when there not even funny. Lizzie laughed. See, Lizzie you hae a great sense of humor, and you are so beautiful. Really ? She asked. Yes he said, leaning in to kiss her.

No Freakin way, yelled Kate sanders. You turned me down so you could go with lizzie. Kate calm down Ethan said. No I will not calm down. So lizzie how did you swing, what did you beg him to go to prom with you.

Actually kate, he asked me. What!!! Yeah kate I asked her, ethan said. You are so high maintenance. Well do you know that she's telling everyone you're her boyfriend kate shout ed.

Well yeah kate, because I am. Lizzie turned to ethan and smiled. Ugh this is not over mcguire, you might have won the battle, but you won't win the war. She said walking.

Wow that was hilarious, lizzie said laughing. How about we go on the balcony Ethan said. Sure let's go. When they go on the balcony the night was beauiful. So ethan what now ? Lizzie asked.

This, he said grabbing lizzie and kissing her. It was not just a peck, but it was a passionate never ending kiss, and lizzie liked it. Wow was all she could say, what was that for?

Just being you lizzie Mcguire, just being the girl I love. You love me ? Lizzie said. Since I could remeber Ethan said. Oh Ethan I love you too. Thank you for such a perfect prom. She said kissing him.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little fanfic, and please be gentle when you do your reviews. Thanks for reading and I promise I will have more. Ethan and lizzie Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Finding the perfect dress

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Well in this story it's time for the prom and lizzie is the only one without a dater. Miranda is going with Larry, Gordo is going with parker. So will lizzie get a date in time and who will ask her. I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the prom.

So lizzie has anyone asked you to the prom yet ? Asked Miranda. No not yet Miranda, and i'm really starting to get nervous I don't think no one is going to ask me. You don't know that, she said, someone will ask you.

Yeah right, I hope so. So Miranda you still wanna go dress shopping today, right? Yeah of course I've been saving up for months now and I finally have enough money to buy the perfect dress. She said. I really don't even know why i'm even bothering, I might not even be going. Lizzie said. Don't talk like that or you're going to jiinx yourself. So miranda I am so happy you have a date, but why did you say yes to larry tudgeman? lizzie asked.

Because Larry is a real cool person once you get to know him, and I know we will have great time, said miranda. Wow you guys will have a great time because larry is so into you. So Gordo is going with parker ? Miranda asked. Yep, and I am so happy for him because parker is really great, and Gordo really likes her alot. So lizzie who do you think kate is going with ? Miranda asked. Probably Ethan you know he is her dream date.

Yours too, Mirand said. Yeah he is, but there is no way he would choose me over kate.Why would you say something like that lizzie, you have just as many great qualities as she does. Yeah right, lizzie said. Then Gordo came up behind. Hey lizzie, hey miranda, what are you guys talking about? The prom duh, the both said. Oh I should have known. So get this Kate isn't going with ethan she's going with some High School guy.

What!!!!! Miranda and Lizzie said in unisom. Yep she asked Ethan and he turned her down, so she met some 9th grade guy over spring break and now there going to the prom together. Lizzie this is your chance to ask Ethan to the prom, Gordo said. You guys if he turned Kate down what makes you think he going to say yes to me. Because you're not as shallow as Kate is, Gordo said. You've been dreaming about going to prom with ethan forever. Gordo said.

Yeah keyword Gordo, dreaming. There is no way Ethan Craft would go to prom with me, so i'm not going to even embarrass myself by asking him. Then all of sudden Kate and her trolls walked up . Hey losers are you like so excited about the prom ? Yeah we are miranda said. So Miranda I heard you are going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman, can someone say eww.

But Gordo, You made a great choice by asking Parker, she is so like totally great. But Mcguire who are you going with? Oh let me guess you don't have a date. Of course you don't because you are a total loser, she said holding up a L sign. She said walking off.

Oh I can't stand Kate. Lizzie said. You know what really make her mad, Gordo said. What ? Lizzie asked. You going to the prom with Ethan. Gosh Gordo can you please get off that subject, it's not going to happen, so let it go, lizzie said stomping off.

Later on that day, Lizzie and Miranda walked through the mall. Ok Lizzie I have $250 dollars to spend on a dress so let's get to shopping, The shopped in a couple of stores but nothing caught there eye. Until they got to store called amor'. Wow lizzie let' go in here Amor' means love so they should have something good in here. Ok let's go lizzie said. When they go in the store the dresses to their breaths away. Wow they really have some great stuff in here lizzie said. Yeah let's look over here, Miranda said. Wow Miranda these dresses are really beautiful, I think you should try this one on Miranda. Lizzie said, hold up peach dress, with gold beads on it.

Wow Miranda you look great in that dress I think you should get it. You think so Because I really do like it. Miranda said. Yeah lizzie said, I think you amazing. Ok I'll get it miranda said.

I can't believe I had enough money for that dress, I thought it would be way higher, than that. Miranda said. Lizzie I really don't know why you didn't get a dress out of there those dresses are amazing.

So where do you wanna get your dress from ? Miranda aksed. Well actually Miranda i'm not going to the prom. What !!! You have to go lizzie it's the eighth grade prom you have to go.

With whom ? Lizzie asked. Everyone is paired up but me, so I've decided not to go. End of discusion.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lizzie honey, her mom said. I think you should really reconsider going to the prom. No mom, I have made up my mind i'm not going to the prom. I'm going to my room Lizzie said.

When lizzie got to her room, the first thing she thought of was to see if Miranda or Gordo where online, to her luck they werent. Lizzie was just about to log off when she saw.

Studly guy 98: Hi Lizzie what's up?

BlondeGurl 34: Who is this?

Studly guy 98: Let's just say a fellow classmates who wanted to talk to you.

BlondeGurl 34: Oh ok, so what do you wanna talk about?

Studly guy 98: You and what you like to do.

Blonde Gurl 34: Where do I begin?

Over the next couple of days Lizzie emailed Studly guy almost three times a day. She's was really starting to like this guy. She just didn't know he was.

Lizzie got home from school and headed straight to her computer to see if her new friend was online. Too her surprise he was.

Blonde Gurl 34: So did enjoy school today?

Studly Guy 98: Yeah it was great, especially when I saw you.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey no fair, you know who I am and I don't know who you are. Can I at least have a name.

Studly Guy 98: Just think of me a you secret admirer.

Blondegurl 34: Cool I've never had one of those.

Over the next couple of weeks Lizzie spent more time emailing studly guy and was starting to neglect miranda and gordo.

So lizzie where have you been these last couple of weeks? It's like we hardly see you anymore. Miranda said. I'm sorry guys i've just been real busy, I met a guy. Whoa wait you met a guy miranda said. Who is, where is, is he cute ? She ranted. Slow down Miranda, the thing is I don't even know who he is Lizzie said.

Whoa lizzie that could be really dangerous Gordo said. Where does this guy go to school ? Well actually Gordo he goes here so he is not a total stranger, at least he goes to the same school as us.

So Lizzie Miranda said, are you going to ask your mystery fellow to the prom? You know I haven't even thought about it. Probably not, I just don't feel comfortable asking him,it makes me seem desperate.

Come on Lizzie, Miranda said. The way you talk about the guy he seems like a total catch. So why don't you just ask him. I don't know Miranda, Maybe lizzie said.

So guess you wanna know will lizzie ask the mystery guy to the prom and who exactly is he. Well read and find out.

Chapter 3: Will you go to prom with me ? After school lizzie had a ton of homework to do, so she couldn't get on her computer went she got home, but soon as she was finished she did.

Studly Guy 98 : Hey lizzie, what took you so long to log on ?

Blonde Gurl 34 : Sorry had a ton of homework to do.

Studly Guy 98: It's cool! So what's up ?

Just ask him already fool. What's worth thing that can happen you don't know who he is. Before lizzie could ask, something can up on her screen.

Studly Guy 98: So, lizzie I wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me ? If you don't already have a date.

Oh my gosh he just asked me to the prom. What do I do? Don't be silly lizzie of course you should go she thought to herself.

Blonde Gurl 34: I would love to !!!!!

Studly Guy 98: Cool!!! So what color is your dress ? So we can like match together.

Blonde Gurl 34: Well actually I don't have a dress right now. But I will go and get one tommorrow.

Studly Guy 98: Awesome, well catch you later babe. Gotta run !!!!

Blonde Gurl 34: Sure catch you later!!!

Oh my goodness he called me babe, and he asked me to the prom. I have to call Miranda, we have to go shopping tommorrow.

Sorry for chapter being short, but there was no need to make the chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: finding the perfect dress

Wow lizzie I can't believe he asked you to the prom. Miranda said. I know, I was like so surprise that he asked me. But lizzie what if he's like a total dweeb? Well see miranda since I haven't seen him yet I've grown to like other things that the way he looks, like his personality, his sense of humor, and his confidence. So it really doesn't matter the way he looks or how popular he is.

Mcguire she heard kate yell. Can you like move out the way. Kate can you be even more rude, miranda shouted. Look Sanchez, you are really starting to urk my nerves, so watch your step. As for you Mcgure what are you even doing here anyway, the way you dress I didn't know you knew what a mall looked like. Nice one kate, did you think of that all by yourself lizzie asked.

For your information i'm here looking for a prom dress. Are you kidding me, you're looking for a prom dress three day before prom? So what happened mcguire you found someone to feel so bad for you that they decided to take you to prom.

No, i'm going with my boyfriend was all lizzie could say. Oh my goodness did I just say that, she thought. Your boyfriend !!! Kate said. Who would date you? By the way Mcguire there is no way you're going to be able to find a dress on this short notice, all the good dress are gone. So if you do find one, it will probably suck just like you, she said walking of laughing.

Mirand we have to find a dress. Yo lizzie let's go look in that place where I got my dress from. Yeah that would be great, they had awesome dresses, lizzie said. When they go to the stores theire mouths flew open in shock. The shop was closing down, and there where no more dresses left.

Oh my gosh what happended to all the dresses, lizzie said. Whoa, what happened here ? Miranda asked. Miranda what am I going to do, there is no way i'm going to be able to find a dress in time for prom.

Then an old lady came out of the back. Can I help you young ladies with something ? she asked. Well actually lizzie said, I came here to buy a prom dress for my prom that's three days away, but to our shock there are no dresses.

Oh yes, the old lady said. We are closing down the owner won the lottery and flew to Hawaii. So where are all the dresses? Miranda asked. Well there either thrown out, are have been sold half price.

Oh no, what am I going to do? Lizzie asked. I'm not going to get to go to prom, I was happy that I found a date, and now I won't even get to go. Well I might be able to help you with that the old lady said. What do you mean ? Lizzie asked. What size are you? The old lady asked. I would say about a six, lizzie said. Perfect the old lady said.

There is this one dress that is left, that didn't get put on the rack because it was just too beautiful to me to sell for half the price, and it's in a size six. Really can I please see it? Lizzie asked.

Sure, come this way she told lizzie and miranda. Wow, was all the girls could say when they saw the dress. It's beautiful lizzie said. yeah it is the old lady said. So how much does it cost?

Well the price on it is $450 dollars. $450 dollars lizzie and miranda both shouted. Yes the old woman shouted. Well mam I only have $300 to spend. I like you little girl so I will let the dress go for that price.

Oh wow thank you, lizzie said. She paid for the dress, and her miranda left. Lizzie was going home to tell her mystery date the color of her dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey, are you busy ? Lizzie asked.

Studly Guy 98: No just waiting on you to log on and tell me about your dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Well I found the perfect dress, and the color is Aqua blue.

Studly Guy 98: Wow I bet you look great in it. I bet the blue really brings out the color of your eyes.

Blonde Gurl 34: So how about you meet me here at my house around 7. You do know the address right.

Studly Guy 98: Yeah I do know the address and no i'm not telling you who I am, you will just have to wait.

BlondeGurl 34: Fine!!! By the way thought you should know that I told some people that you're my boyfriend. Is that okay?

Studly Guy 98: yeah it's cool, but I doubt you would wanna be my girlfriend when you find out who I am.

BlondeGurl 34: No way, it doesn't even matter who you are to the school. I like you for the person you are on the inside. Popularity doesn't really matter to me.

Studly Guy 98: Well i'm glad you said that lizzie. You are really awesome I can't wait till friday. See you later babe.

Wow I can't wait until the prom lizzie said. The night will be perfect.

So I know what you're all thinking. So who is this mystery guy already? Well you all are gonna find out in this next chapter. Trust me it's someone you guys will never guess.

Chapter 5: The Big Night

Wow, Friday came really fast lizzie said. She was excited that the prom was tonight. Lizzie didn't go to school because the eigth graders has the day off to get ready for prom.

Lizzie !!!!! Her mom called, come down here for a second. When lizzie got down staires both of her parents where waiting at the dining table.

Mom, dad, what do you want to talk about? Lizzie asked. Well honey we know prom is tonight and he wanna go over the rules with you. Oh mom, rules, you gotta be kidding me.

Watch you mouth you lady, her dad said. Of course there are rules, this is a serious matter. Fine lizzie said. So what are these so called rules you're talking about ?

Well first we want to meet the guy that taking you to prom, so he will come inside and meet us. Fine lizzie said, anything else.

Second, me and your father talked about this, since it is you prom you curfew will be at twelve o clock tonight. Wow mom, thanks that is so amazing. One more thing her mom said. Oh I knew this was too good to be true, so what is it. Have Fun, her mom said. Thanks mom I will. Lizzie ran upstairs to call miranda.

The hours past preety quick it was five thirty already and it was time for lizzie to do her hair. Mom she shouted can you come up and help me. Sure honey what do you need?

Well I need help with my hair? Can you please help me? Oh of course sweetie I would love to. After her hair was done, lizzie was happy with the job her mom had did, so she decided to let her help her into her dress.

Oh lizzie, her mom said, after they had put her dress on. You look so beautiful. Thanks mom, she said. That she was, lizzie had on a aqua blue spaggettie strap dress, that hide tie straps in the back, it was long and had a spilt up the middle, with a train on back.

It was now seven o'clock, and lizzie was downstairs with her family for her mystery to arrive. What if he stands me up? Lizzie thought. What if he changes his mind? Lizzie started to rant. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung. Oh my goodness Lizzie thought he's here. Lizzie walked slowly to the door. Ok here we go she said as she opened the door.

He turned around. Oh my goodness, she said . You ?

Ha ha ha, come down you guys I know I said you where going to find out who the mystery guy was in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. Promise the next chapter you will find out who the guy is.

Chapter 6: What now ?

You? Was all lizzie could say. She was in shock to see who her mystery guy was. It was none other than ETHAN CRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi lizzie, ethan said. You look amazing. Wow lizzie said, you're studly guy 98?

Yeah that would be me. He said. Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it, Ethan Craft is my prom date. Well believe babe i'm real. So can I like come in ? He said. Sure, she said, come on in.

Ethan, her mother said, I had no idea you where lizzie's date. Neither did I, lizzie mumbled. So are you guys ready for pictures her dad shouted. Oh come on dad, no pictures. It's fine, Lizzie, Ethan said.

On the way to the prom, Lizzie and Ethan talked about why he never told her he was the guy she was emailing all this time. Because I wanted to know if you would like me for me and not my popularity, and you did lizzie, and I think you are great for that.

When the limo stopped lizzie said "where here, it's now or never, she said. Let's go Ethan said taking her hand. When lizzie and Ethan walked into the prom it was like everything had stopped. All eyes where on them.

Ethan, everyone is staring, lizzie said. Who can blame them, you're the most beautiful girl here, ethan said. As they continued to walk all eyes where glued on them. Oh my goodness was all she heard.

Lizzie, why didn't you tell me, you where going to the prom with Ethan Craft ? Miranda asked. Because I didn't even know until tonight, Ethan is the guy from the emails. Really, she said. Wow lizzie I told you he would go to prom with you.

Sorry ladies to interupt, but lizzie would you like to dance? Ethan asked. Sure lizzie said, as he took her hand. As they danced to the music, it was like all time had froze. All lizzie could do was stare into ethan's eyes.

What? He said. Nothing, she said. I just still can't believe i'm here with you. Why is that so hard to believe? Etan asked. Well because I heard, you turned kate down, so i'm just wondering why did you ask me.

Lizzie, I asked you because I think you're awesome. Even though Kate might be popular that doesn't mean, I like girls like that. You don't? she asked. No, I like girls who just like to hang out, and like to laugh at all my jokes, even when there not even funny. Lizzie laughed. See, Lizzie you hae a great sense of humor, and you are so beautiful. Really ? She asked. Yes he said, leaning in to kiss her.

No Freakin way, yelled Kate sanders. You turned me down so you could go with lizzie. Kate calm down Ethan said. No I will not calm down. So lizzie how did you swing, what did you beg him to go to prom with you.

Actually kate, he asked me. What!!! Yeah kate I asked her, ethan said. You are so high maintenance. Well do you know that she's telling everyone you're her boyfriend kate shout ed.

Well yeah kate, because I am. Lizzie turned to ethan and smiled. Ugh this is not over mcguire, you might have won the battle, but you won't win the war. She said walking.

Wow that was hilarious, lizzie said laughing. How about we go on the balcony Ethan said. Sure let's go. When they go on the balcony the night was beauiful. So ethan what now ? Lizzie asked.

This, he said grabbing lizzie and kissing her. It was not just a peck, but it was a passionate never ending kiss, and lizzie liked it. Wow was all she could say, what was that for?

Just being you lizzie Mcguire, just being the girl I love. You love me ? Lizzie said. Since I could remeber Ethan said. Oh Ethan I love you too. Thank you for such a perfect prom. She said kissing him.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little fanfic, and please be gentle when you do your reviews. Thanks for reading and I promise I will have more. Ethan and lizzie Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Big Night

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Well in this story it's time for the prom and lizzie is the only one without a dater. Miranda is going with Larry, Gordo is going with parker. So will lizzie get a date in time and who will ask her. I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the prom.

So lizzie has anyone asked you to the prom yet ? Asked Miranda. No not yet Miranda, and i'm really starting to get nervous I don't think no one is going to ask me. You don't know that, she said, someone will ask you.

Yeah right, I hope so. So Miranda you still wanna go dress shopping today, right? Yeah of course I've been saving up for months now and I finally have enough money to buy the perfect dress. She said. I really don't even know why i'm even bothering, I might not even be going. Lizzie said. Don't talk like that or you're going to jiinx yourself. So miranda I am so happy you have a date, but why did you say yes to larry tudgeman? lizzie asked.

Because Larry is a real cool person once you get to know him, and I know we will have great time, said miranda. Wow you guys will have a great time because larry is so into you. So Gordo is going with parker ? Miranda asked. Yep, and I am so happy for him because parker is really great, and Gordo really likes her alot. So lizzie who do you think kate is going with ? Miranda asked. Probably Ethan you know he is her dream date.

Yours too, Mirand said. Yeah he is, but there is no way he would choose me over kate.Why would you say something like that lizzie, you have just as many great qualities as she does. Yeah right, lizzie said. Then Gordo came up behind. Hey lizzie, hey miranda, what are you guys talking about? The prom duh, the both said. Oh I should have known. So get this Kate isn't going with ethan she's going with some High School guy.

What!!!!! Miranda and Lizzie said in unisom. Yep she asked Ethan and he turned her down, so she met some 9th grade guy over spring break and now there going to the prom together. Lizzie this is your chance to ask Ethan to the prom, Gordo said. You guys if he turned Kate down what makes you think he going to say yes to me. Because you're not as shallow as Kate is, Gordo said. You've been dreaming about going to prom with ethan forever. Gordo said.

Yeah keyword Gordo, dreaming. There is no way Ethan Craft would go to prom with me, so i'm not going to even embarrass myself by asking him. Then all of sudden Kate and her trolls walked up . Hey losers are you like so excited about the prom ? Yeah we are miranda said. So Miranda I heard you are going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman, can someone say eww.

But Gordo, You made a great choice by asking Parker, she is so like totally great. But Mcguire who are you going with? Oh let me guess you don't have a date. Of course you don't because you are a total loser, she said holding up a L sign. She said walking off.

Oh I can't stand Kate. Lizzie said. You know what really make her mad, Gordo said. What ? Lizzie asked. You going to the prom with Ethan. Gosh Gordo can you please get off that subject, it's not going to happen, so let it go, lizzie said stomping off.

Later on that day, Lizzie and Miranda walked through the mall. Ok Lizzie I have $250 dollars to spend on a dress so let's get to shopping, The shopped in a couple of stores but nothing caught there eye. Until they got to store called amor'. Wow lizzie let' go in here Amor' means love so they should have something good in here. Ok let's go lizzie said. When they go in the store the dresses to their breaths away. Wow they really have some great stuff in here lizzie said. Yeah let's look over here, Miranda said. Wow Miranda these dresses are really beautiful, I think you should try this one on Miranda. Lizzie said, hold up peach dress, with gold beads on it.

Wow Miranda you look great in that dress I think you should get it. You think so Because I really do like it. Miranda said. Yeah lizzie said, I think you amazing. Ok I'll get it miranda said.

I can't believe I had enough money for that dress, I thought it would be way higher, than that. Miranda said. Lizzie I really don't know why you didn't get a dress out of there those dresses are amazing.

So where do you wanna get your dress from ? Miranda aksed. Well actually Miranda i'm not going to the prom. What !!! You have to go lizzie it's the eighth grade prom you have to go.

With whom ? Lizzie asked. Everyone is paired up but me, so I've decided not to go. End of discusion.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lizzie honey, her mom said. I think you should really reconsider going to the prom. No mom, I have made up my mind i'm not going to the prom. I'm going to my room Lizzie said.

When lizzie got to her room, the first thing she thought of was to see if Miranda or Gordo where online, to her luck they werent. Lizzie was just about to log off when she saw.

Studly guy 98: Hi Lizzie what's up?

BlondeGurl 34: Who is this?

Studly guy 98: Let's just say a fellow classmates who wanted to talk to you.

BlondeGurl 34: Oh ok, so what do you wanna talk about?

Studly guy 98: You and what you like to do.

Blonde Gurl 34: Where do I begin?

Over the next couple of days Lizzie emailed Studly guy almost three times a day. She's was really starting to like this guy. She just didn't know he was.

Lizzie got home from school and headed straight to her computer to see if her new friend was online. Too her surprise he was.

Blonde Gurl 34: So did enjoy school today?

Studly Guy 98: Yeah it was great, especially when I saw you.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey no fair, you know who I am and I don't know who you are. Can I at least have a name.

Studly Guy 98: Just think of me a you secret admirer.

Blondegurl 34: Cool I've never had one of those.

Over the next couple of weeks Lizzie spent more time emailing studly guy and was starting to neglect miranda and gordo.

So lizzie where have you been these last couple of weeks? It's like we hardly see you anymore. Miranda said. I'm sorry guys i've just been real busy, I met a guy. Whoa wait you met a guy miranda said. Who is, where is, is he cute ? She ranted. Slow down Miranda, the thing is I don't even know who he is Lizzie said.

Whoa lizzie that could be really dangerous Gordo said. Where does this guy go to school ? Well actually Gordo he goes here so he is not a total stranger, at least he goes to the same school as us.

So Lizzie Miranda said, are you going to ask your mystery fellow to the prom? You know I haven't even thought about it. Probably not, I just don't feel comfortable asking him,it makes me seem desperate.

Come on Lizzie, Miranda said. The way you talk about the guy he seems like a total catch. So why don't you just ask him. I don't know Miranda, Maybe lizzie said.

So guess you wanna know will lizzie ask the mystery guy to the prom and who exactly is he. Well read and find out.

Chapter 3: Will you go to prom with me ? After school lizzie had a ton of homework to do, so she couldn't get on her computer went she got home, but soon as she was finished she did.

Studly Guy 98 : Hey lizzie, what took you so long to log on ?

Blonde Gurl 34 : Sorry had a ton of homework to do.

Studly Guy 98: It's cool! So what's up ?

Just ask him already fool. What's worth thing that can happen you don't know who he is. Before lizzie could ask, something can up on her screen.

Studly Guy 98: So, lizzie I wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me ? If you don't already have a date.

Oh my gosh he just asked me to the prom. What do I do? Don't be silly lizzie of course you should go she thought to herself.

Blonde Gurl 34: I would love to !!!!!

Studly Guy 98: Cool!!! So what color is your dress ? So we can like match together.

Blonde Gurl 34: Well actually I don't have a dress right now. But I will go and get one tommorrow.

Studly Guy 98: Awesome, well catch you later babe. Gotta run !!!!

Blonde Gurl 34: Sure catch you later!!!

Oh my goodness he called me babe, and he asked me to the prom. I have to call Miranda, we have to go shopping tommorrow.

Sorry for chapter being short, but there was no need to make the chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: finding the perfect dress

Wow lizzie I can't believe he asked you to the prom. Miranda said. I know, I was like so surprise that he asked me. But lizzie what if he's like a total dweeb? Well see miranda since I haven't seen him yet I've grown to like other things that the way he looks, like his personality, his sense of humor, and his confidence. So it really doesn't matter the way he looks or how popular he is.

Mcguire she heard kate yell. Can you like move out the way. Kate can you be even more rude, miranda shouted. Look Sanchez, you are really starting to urk my nerves, so watch your step. As for you Mcgure what are you even doing here anyway, the way you dress I didn't know you knew what a mall looked like. Nice one kate, did you think of that all by yourself lizzie asked.

For your information i'm here looking for a prom dress. Are you kidding me, you're looking for a prom dress three day before prom? So what happened mcguire you found someone to feel so bad for you that they decided to take you to prom.

No, i'm going with my boyfriend was all lizzie could say. Oh my goodness did I just say that, she thought. Your boyfriend !!! Kate said. Who would date you? By the way Mcguire there is no way you're going to be able to find a dress on this short notice, all the good dress are gone. So if you do find one, it will probably suck just like you, she said walking of laughing.

Mirand we have to find a dress. Yo lizzie let's go look in that place where I got my dress from. Yeah that would be great, they had awesome dresses, lizzie said. When they go to the stores theire mouths flew open in shock. The shop was closing down, and there where no more dresses left.

Oh my gosh what happended to all the dresses, lizzie said. Whoa, what happened here ? Miranda asked. Miranda what am I going to do, there is no way i'm going to be able to find a dress in time for prom.

Then an old lady came out of the back. Can I help you young ladies with something ? she asked. Well actually lizzie said, I came here to buy a prom dress for my prom that's three days away, but to our shock there are no dresses.

Oh yes, the old lady said. We are closing down the owner won the lottery and flew to Hawaii. So where are all the dresses? Miranda asked. Well there either thrown out, are have been sold half price.

Oh no, what am I going to do? Lizzie asked. I'm not going to get to go to prom, I was happy that I found a date, and now I won't even get to go. Well I might be able to help you with that the old lady said. What do you mean ? Lizzie asked. What size are you? The old lady asked. I would say about a six, lizzie said. Perfect the old lady said.

There is this one dress that is left, that didn't get put on the rack because it was just too beautiful to me to sell for half the price, and it's in a size six. Really can I please see it? Lizzie asked.

Sure, come this way she told lizzie and miranda. Wow, was all the girls could say when they saw the dress. It's beautiful lizzie said. yeah it is the old lady said. So how much does it cost?

Well the price on it is $450 dollars. $450 dollars lizzie and miranda both shouted. Yes the old woman shouted. Well mam I only have $300 to spend. I like you little girl so I will let the dress go for that price.

Oh wow thank you, lizzie said. She paid for the dress, and her miranda left. Lizzie was going home to tell her mystery date the color of her dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey, are you busy ? Lizzie asked.

Studly Guy 98: No just waiting on you to log on and tell me about your dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Well I found the perfect dress, and the color is Aqua blue.

Studly Guy 98: Wow I bet you look great in it. I bet the blue really brings out the color of your eyes.

Blonde Gurl 34: So how about you meet me here at my house around 7. You do know the address right.

Studly Guy 98: Yeah I do know the address and no i'm not telling you who I am, you will just have to wait.

BlondeGurl 34: Fine!!! By the way thought you should know that I told some people that you're my boyfriend. Is that okay?

Studly Guy 98: yeah it's cool, but I doubt you would wanna be my girlfriend when you find out who I am.

BlondeGurl 34: No way, it doesn't even matter who you are to the school. I like you for the person you are on the inside. Popularity doesn't really matter to me.

Studly Guy 98: Well i'm glad you said that lizzie. You are really awesome I can't wait till friday. See you later babe.

Wow I can't wait until the prom lizzie said. The night will be perfect.

So I know what you're all thinking. So who is this mystery guy already? Well you all are gonna find out in this next chapter. Trust me it's someone you guys will never guess.

Chapter 5: The Big Night

Wow, Friday came really fast lizzie said. She was excited that the prom was tonight. Lizzie didn't go to school because the eigth graders has the day off to get ready for prom.

Lizzie !!!!! Her mom called, come down here for a second. When lizzie got down staires both of her parents where waiting at the dining table.

Mom, dad, what do you want to talk about? Lizzie asked. Well honey we know prom is tonight and he wanna go over the rules with you. Oh mom, rules, you gotta be kidding me.

Watch you mouth you lady, her dad said. Of course there are rules, this is a serious matter. Fine lizzie said. So what are these so called rules you're talking about ?

Well first we want to meet the guy that taking you to prom, so he will come inside and meet us. Fine lizzie said, anything else.

Second, me and your father talked about this, since it is you prom you curfew will be at twelve o clock tonight. Wow mom, thanks that is so amazing. One more thing her mom said. Oh I knew this was too good to be true, so what is it. Have Fun, her mom said. Thanks mom I will. Lizzie ran upstairs to call miranda.

The hours past preety quick it was five thirty already and it was time for lizzie to do her hair. Mom she shouted can you come up and help me. Sure honey what do you need?

Well I need help with my hair? Can you please help me? Oh of course sweetie I would love to. After her hair was done, lizzie was happy with the job her mom had did, so she decided to let her help her into her dress.

Oh lizzie, her mom said, after they had put her dress on. You look so beautiful. Thanks mom, she said. That she was, lizzie had on a aqua blue spaggettie strap dress, that hide tie straps in the back, it was long and had a spilt up the middle, with a train on back.

It was now seven o'clock, and lizzie was downstairs with her family for her mystery to arrive. What if he stands me up? Lizzie thought. What if he changes his mind? Lizzie started to rant. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung. Oh my goodness Lizzie thought he's here. Lizzie walked slowly to the door. Ok here we go she said as she opened the door.

He turned around. Oh my goodness, she said . You ?

Ha ha ha, come down you guys I know I said you where going to find out who the mystery guy was in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. Promise the next chapter you will find out who the guy is.

Chapter 6: What now ?

You? Was all lizzie could say. She was in shock to see who her mystery guy was. It was none other than ETHAN CRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi lizzie, ethan said. You look amazing. Wow lizzie said, you're studly guy 98?

Yeah that would be me. He said. Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it, Ethan Craft is my prom date. Well believe babe i'm real. So can I like come in ? He said. Sure, she said, come on in.

Ethan, her mother said, I had no idea you where lizzie's date. Neither did I, lizzie mumbled. So are you guys ready for pictures her dad shouted. Oh come on dad, no pictures. It's fine, Lizzie, Ethan said.

On the way to the prom, Lizzie and Ethan talked about why he never told her he was the guy she was emailing all this time. Because I wanted to know if you would like me for me and not my popularity, and you did lizzie, and I think you are great for that.

When the limo stopped lizzie said "where here, it's now or never, she said. Let's go Ethan said taking her hand. When lizzie and Ethan walked into the prom it was like everything had stopped. All eyes where on them.

Ethan, everyone is staring, lizzie said. Who can blame them, you're the most beautiful girl here, ethan said. As they continued to walk all eyes where glued on them. Oh my goodness was all she heard.

Lizzie, why didn't you tell me, you where going to the prom with Ethan Craft ? Miranda asked. Because I didn't even know until tonight, Ethan is the guy from the emails. Really, she said. Wow lizzie I told you he would go to prom with you.

Sorry ladies to interupt, but lizzie would you like to dance? Ethan asked. Sure lizzie said, as he took her hand. As they danced to the music, it was like all time had froze. All lizzie could do was stare into ethan's eyes.

What? He said. Nothing, she said. I just still can't believe i'm here with you. Why is that so hard to believe? Etan asked. Well because I heard, you turned kate down, so i'm just wondering why did you ask me.

Lizzie, I asked you because I think you're awesome. Even though Kate might be popular that doesn't mean, I like girls like that. You don't? she asked. No, I like girls who just like to hang out, and like to laugh at all my jokes, even when there not even funny. Lizzie laughed. See, Lizzie you hae a great sense of humor, and you are so beautiful. Really ? She asked. Yes he said, leaning in to kiss her.

No Freakin way, yelled Kate sanders. You turned me down so you could go with lizzie. Kate calm down Ethan said. No I will not calm down. So lizzie how did you swing, what did you beg him to go to prom with you.

Actually kate, he asked me. What!!! Yeah kate I asked her, ethan said. You are so high maintenance. Well do you know that she's telling everyone you're her boyfriend kate shout ed.

Well yeah kate, because I am. Lizzie turned to ethan and smiled. Ugh this is not over mcguire, you might have won the battle, but you won't win the war. She said walking.

Wow that was hilarious, lizzie said laughing. How about we go on the balcony Ethan said. Sure let's go. When they go on the balcony the night was beauiful. So ethan what now ? Lizzie asked.

This, he said grabbing lizzie and kissing her. It was not just a peck, but it was a passionate never ending kiss, and lizzie liked it. Wow was all she could say, what was that for?

Just being you lizzie Mcguire, just being the girl I love. You love me ? Lizzie said. Since I could remeber Ethan said. Oh Ethan I love you too. Thank you for such a perfect prom. She said kissing him.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little fanfic, and please be gentle when you do your reviews. Thanks for reading and I promise I will have more. Ethan and lizzie Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. What Now ?

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Well in this story it's time for the prom and lizzie is the only one without a dater. Miranda is going with Larry, Gordo is going with parker. So will lizzie get a date in time and who will ask her. I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the prom.

So lizzie has anyone asked you to the prom yet ? Asked Miranda. No not yet Miranda, and i'm really starting to get nervous I don't think no one is going to ask me. You don't know that, she said, someone will ask you.

Yeah right, I hope so. So Miranda you still wanna go dress shopping today, right? Yeah of course I've been saving up for months now and I finally have enough money to buy the perfect dress. She said. I really don't even know why i'm even bothering, I might not even be going. Lizzie said. Don't talk like that or you're going to jiinx yourself. So miranda I am so happy you have a date, but why did you say yes to larry tudgeman? lizzie asked.

Because Larry is a real cool person once you get to know him, and I know we will have great time, said miranda. Wow you guys will have a great time because larry is so into you. So Gordo is going with parker ? Miranda asked. Yep, and I am so happy for him because parker is really great, and Gordo really likes her alot. So lizzie who do you think kate is going with ? Miranda asked. Probably Ethan you know he is her dream date.

Yours too, Mirand said. Yeah he is, but there is no way he would choose me over kate.Why would you say something like that lizzie, you have just as many great qualities as she does. Yeah right, lizzie said. Then Gordo came up behind. Hey lizzie, hey miranda, what are you guys talking about? The prom duh, the both said. Oh I should have known. So get this Kate isn't going with ethan she's going with some High School guy.

What!!!!! Miranda and Lizzie said in unisom. Yep she asked Ethan and he turned her down, so she met some 9th grade guy over spring break and now there going to the prom together. Lizzie this is your chance to ask Ethan to the prom, Gordo said. You guys if he turned Kate down what makes you think he going to say yes to me. Because you're not as shallow as Kate is, Gordo said. You've been dreaming about going to prom with ethan forever. Gordo said.

Yeah keyword Gordo, dreaming. There is no way Ethan Craft would go to prom with me, so i'm not going to even embarrass myself by asking him. Then all of sudden Kate and her trolls walked up . Hey losers are you like so excited about the prom ? Yeah we are miranda said. So Miranda I heard you are going to the prom with Larry Tudgeman, can someone say eww.

But Gordo, You made a great choice by asking Parker, she is so like totally great. But Mcguire who are you going with? Oh let me guess you don't have a date. Of course you don't because you are a total loser, she said holding up a L sign. She said walking off.

Oh I can't stand Kate. Lizzie said. You know what really make her mad, Gordo said. What ? Lizzie asked. You going to the prom with Ethan. Gosh Gordo can you please get off that subject, it's not going to happen, so let it go, lizzie said stomping off.

Later on that day, Lizzie and Miranda walked through the mall. Ok Lizzie I have $250 dollars to spend on a dress so let's get to shopping, The shopped in a couple of stores but nothing caught there eye. Until they got to store called amor'. Wow lizzie let' go in here Amor' means love so they should have something good in here. Ok let's go lizzie said. When they go in the store the dresses to their breaths away. Wow they really have some great stuff in here lizzie said. Yeah let's look over here, Miranda said. Wow Miranda these dresses are really beautiful, I think you should try this one on Miranda. Lizzie said, hold up peach dress, with gold beads on it.

Wow Miranda you look great in that dress I think you should get it. You think so Because I really do like it. Miranda said. Yeah lizzie said, I think you amazing. Ok I'll get it miranda said.

I can't believe I had enough money for that dress, I thought it would be way higher, than that. Miranda said. Lizzie I really don't know why you didn't get a dress out of there those dresses are amazing.

So where do you wanna get your dress from ? Miranda aksed. Well actually Miranda i'm not going to the prom. What !!! You have to go lizzie it's the eighth grade prom you have to go.

With whom ? Lizzie asked. Everyone is paired up but me, so I've decided not to go. End of discusion.

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lizzie honey, her mom said. I think you should really reconsider going to the prom. No mom, I have made up my mind i'm not going to the prom. I'm going to my room Lizzie said.

When lizzie got to her room, the first thing she thought of was to see if Miranda or Gordo where online, to her luck they werent. Lizzie was just about to log off when she saw.

Studly guy 98: Hi Lizzie what's up?

BlondeGurl 34: Who is this?

Studly guy 98: Let's just say a fellow classmates who wanted to talk to you.

BlondeGurl 34: Oh ok, so what do you wanna talk about?

Studly guy 98: You and what you like to do.

Blonde Gurl 34: Where do I begin?

Over the next couple of days Lizzie emailed Studly guy almost three times a day. She's was really starting to like this guy. She just didn't know he was.

Lizzie got home from school and headed straight to her computer to see if her new friend was online. Too her surprise he was.

Blonde Gurl 34: So did enjoy school today?

Studly Guy 98: Yeah it was great, especially when I saw you.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey no fair, you know who I am and I don't know who you are. Can I at least have a name.

Studly Guy 98: Just think of me a you secret admirer.

Blondegurl 34: Cool I've never had one of those.

Over the next couple of weeks Lizzie spent more time emailing studly guy and was starting to neglect miranda and gordo.

So lizzie where have you been these last couple of weeks? It's like we hardly see you anymore. Miranda said. I'm sorry guys i've just been real busy, I met a guy. Whoa wait you met a guy miranda said. Who is, where is, is he cute ? She ranted. Slow down Miranda, the thing is I don't even know who he is Lizzie said.

Whoa lizzie that could be really dangerous Gordo said. Where does this guy go to school ? Well actually Gordo he goes here so he is not a total stranger, at least he goes to the same school as us.

So Lizzie Miranda said, are you going to ask your mystery fellow to the prom? You know I haven't even thought about it. Probably not, I just don't feel comfortable asking him,it makes me seem desperate.

Come on Lizzie, Miranda said. The way you talk about the guy he seems like a total catch. So why don't you just ask him. I don't know Miranda, Maybe lizzie said.

So guess you wanna know will lizzie ask the mystery guy to the prom and who exactly is he. Well read and find out.

Chapter 3: Will you go to prom with me ? After school lizzie had a ton of homework to do, so she couldn't get on her computer went she got home, but soon as she was finished she did.

Studly Guy 98 : Hey lizzie, what took you so long to log on ?

Blonde Gurl 34 : Sorry had a ton of homework to do.

Studly Guy 98: It's cool! So what's up ?

Just ask him already fool. What's worth thing that can happen you don't know who he is. Before lizzie could ask, something can up on her screen.

Studly Guy 98: So, lizzie I wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me ? If you don't already have a date.

Oh my gosh he just asked me to the prom. What do I do? Don't be silly lizzie of course you should go she thought to herself.

Blonde Gurl 34: I would love to !!!!!

Studly Guy 98: Cool!!! So what color is your dress ? So we can like match together.

Blonde Gurl 34: Well actually I don't have a dress right now. But I will go and get one tommorrow.

Studly Guy 98: Awesome, well catch you later babe. Gotta run !!!!

Blonde Gurl 34: Sure catch you later!!!

Oh my goodness he called me babe, and he asked me to the prom. I have to call Miranda, we have to go shopping tommorrow.

Sorry for chapter being short, but there was no need to make the chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: finding the perfect dress

Wow lizzie I can't believe he asked you to the prom. Miranda said. I know, I was like so surprise that he asked me. But lizzie what if he's like a total dweeb? Well see miranda since I haven't seen him yet I've grown to like other things that the way he looks, like his personality, his sense of humor, and his confidence. So it really doesn't matter the way he looks or how popular he is.

Mcguire she heard kate yell. Can you like move out the way. Kate can you be even more rude, miranda shouted. Look Sanchez, you are really starting to urk my nerves, so watch your step. As for you Mcgure what are you even doing here anyway, the way you dress I didn't know you knew what a mall looked like. Nice one kate, did you think of that all by yourself lizzie asked.

For your information i'm here looking for a prom dress. Are you kidding me, you're looking for a prom dress three day before prom? So what happened mcguire you found someone to feel so bad for you that they decided to take you to prom.

No, i'm going with my boyfriend was all lizzie could say. Oh my goodness did I just say that, she thought. Your boyfriend !!! Kate said. Who would date you? By the way Mcguire there is no way you're going to be able to find a dress on this short notice, all the good dress are gone. So if you do find one, it will probably suck just like you, she said walking of laughing.

Mirand we have to find a dress. Yo lizzie let's go look in that place where I got my dress from. Yeah that would be great, they had awesome dresses, lizzie said. When they go to the stores theire mouths flew open in shock. The shop was closing down, and there where no more dresses left.

Oh my gosh what happended to all the dresses, lizzie said. Whoa, what happened here ? Miranda asked. Miranda what am I going to do, there is no way i'm going to be able to find a dress in time for prom.

Then an old lady came out of the back. Can I help you young ladies with something ? she asked. Well actually lizzie said, I came here to buy a prom dress for my prom that's three days away, but to our shock there are no dresses.

Oh yes, the old lady said. We are closing down the owner won the lottery and flew to Hawaii. So where are all the dresses? Miranda asked. Well there either thrown out, are have been sold half price.

Oh no, what am I going to do? Lizzie asked. I'm not going to get to go to prom, I was happy that I found a date, and now I won't even get to go. Well I might be able to help you with that the old lady said. What do you mean ? Lizzie asked. What size are you? The old lady asked. I would say about a six, lizzie said. Perfect the old lady said.

There is this one dress that is left, that didn't get put on the rack because it was just too beautiful to me to sell for half the price, and it's in a size six. Really can I please see it? Lizzie asked.

Sure, come this way she told lizzie and miranda. Wow, was all the girls could say when they saw the dress. It's beautiful lizzie said. yeah it is the old lady said. So how much does it cost?

Well the price on it is $450 dollars. $450 dollars lizzie and miranda both shouted. Yes the old woman shouted. Well mam I only have $300 to spend. I like you little girl so I will let the dress go for that price.

Oh wow thank you, lizzie said. She paid for the dress, and her miranda left. Lizzie was going home to tell her mystery date the color of her dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Hey, are you busy ? Lizzie asked.

Studly Guy 98: No just waiting on you to log on and tell me about your dress.

BlondeGurl 34: Well I found the perfect dress, and the color is Aqua blue.

Studly Guy 98: Wow I bet you look great in it. I bet the blue really brings out the color of your eyes.

Blonde Gurl 34: So how about you meet me here at my house around 7. You do know the address right.

Studly Guy 98: Yeah I do know the address and no i'm not telling you who I am, you will just have to wait.

BlondeGurl 34: Fine!!! By the way thought you should know that I told some people that you're my boyfriend. Is that okay?

Studly Guy 98: yeah it's cool, but I doubt you would wanna be my girlfriend when you find out who I am.

BlondeGurl 34: No way, it doesn't even matter who you are to the school. I like you for the person you are on the inside. Popularity doesn't really matter to me.

Studly Guy 98: Well i'm glad you said that lizzie. You are really awesome I can't wait till friday. See you later babe.

Wow I can't wait until the prom lizzie said. The night will be perfect.

So I know what you're all thinking. So who is this mystery guy already? Well you all are gonna find out in this next chapter. Trust me it's someone you guys will never guess.

Chapter 5: The Big Night

Wow, Friday came really fast lizzie said. She was excited that the prom was tonight. Lizzie didn't go to school because the eigth graders has the day off to get ready for prom.

Lizzie !!!!! Her mom called, come down here for a second. When lizzie got down staires both of her parents where waiting at the dining table.

Mom, dad, what do you want to talk about? Lizzie asked. Well honey we know prom is tonight and he wanna go over the rules with you. Oh mom, rules, you gotta be kidding me.

Watch you mouth you lady, her dad said. Of course there are rules, this is a serious matter. Fine lizzie said. So what are these so called rules you're talking about ?

Well first we want to meet the guy that taking you to prom, so he will come inside and meet us. Fine lizzie said, anything else.

Second, me and your father talked about this, since it is you prom you curfew will be at twelve o clock tonight. Wow mom, thanks that is so amazing. One more thing her mom said. Oh I knew this was too good to be true, so what is it. Have Fun, her mom said. Thanks mom I will. Lizzie ran upstairs to call miranda.

The hours past preety quick it was five thirty already and it was time for lizzie to do her hair. Mom she shouted can you come up and help me. Sure honey what do you need?

Well I need help with my hair? Can you please help me? Oh of course sweetie I would love to. After her hair was done, lizzie was happy with the job her mom had did, so she decided to let her help her into her dress.

Oh lizzie, her mom said, after they had put her dress on. You look so beautiful. Thanks mom, she said. That she was, lizzie had on a aqua blue spaggettie strap dress, that hide tie straps in the back, it was long and had a spilt up the middle, with a train on back.

It was now seven o'clock, and lizzie was downstairs with her family for her mystery to arrive. What if he stands me up? Lizzie thought. What if he changes his mind? Lizzie started to rant. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung. Oh my goodness Lizzie thought he's here. Lizzie walked slowly to the door. Ok here we go she said as she opened the door.

He turned around. Oh my goodness, she said . You ?

Ha ha ha, come down you guys I know I said you where going to find out who the mystery guy was in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. Promise the next chapter you will find out who the guy is.

Chapter 6: What now ?

You? Was all lizzie could say. She was in shock to see who her mystery guy was. It was none other than ETHAN CRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi lizzie, ethan said. You look amazing. Wow lizzie said, you're studly guy 98?

Yeah that would be me. He said. Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it, Ethan Craft is my prom date. Well believe babe i'm real. So can I like come in ? He said. Sure, she said, come on in.

Ethan, her mother said, I had no idea you where lizzie's date. Neither did I, lizzie mumbled. So are you guys ready for pictures her dad shouted. Oh come on dad, no pictures. It's fine, Lizzie, Ethan said.

On the way to the prom, Lizzie and Ethan talked about why he never told her he was the guy she was emailing all this time. Because I wanted to know if you would like me for me and not my popularity, and you did lizzie, and I think you are great for that.

When the limo stopped lizzie said "where here, it's now or never, she said. Let's go Ethan said taking her hand. When lizzie and Ethan walked into the prom it was like everything had stopped. All eyes where on them.

Ethan, everyone is staring, lizzie said. Who can blame them, you're the most beautiful girl here, ethan said. As they continued to walk all eyes where glued on them. Oh my goodness was all she heard.

Lizzie, why didn't you tell me, you where going to the prom with Ethan Craft ? Miranda asked. Because I didn't even know until tonight, Ethan is the guy from the emails. Really, she said. Wow lizzie I told you he would go to prom with you.

Sorry ladies to interupt, but lizzie would you like to dance? Ethan asked. Sure lizzie said, as he took her hand. As they danced to the music, it was like all time had froze. All lizzie could do was stare into ethan's eyes.

What? He said. Nothing, she said. I just still can't believe i'm here with you. Why is that so hard to believe? Etan asked. Well because I heard, you turned kate down, so i'm just wondering why did you ask me.

Lizzie, I asked you because I think you're awesome. Even though Kate might be popular that doesn't mean, I like girls like that. You don't? she asked. No, I like girls who just like to hang out, and like to laugh at all my jokes, even when there not even funny. Lizzie laughed. See, Lizzie you hae a great sense of humor, and you are so beautiful. Really ? She asked. Yes he said, leaning in to kiss her.

No Freakin way, yelled Kate sanders. You turned me down so you could go with lizzie. Kate calm down Ethan said. No I will not calm down. So lizzie how did you swing, what did you beg him to go to prom with you.

Actually kate, he asked me. What!!! Yeah kate I asked her, ethan said. You are so high maintenance. Well do you know that she's telling everyone you're her boyfriend kate shout ed.

Well yeah kate, because I am. Lizzie turned to ethan and smiled. Ugh this is not over mcguire, you might have won the battle, but you won't win the war. She said walking.

Wow that was hilarious, lizzie said laughing. How about we go on the balcony Ethan said. Sure let's go. When they go on the balcony the night was beauiful. So ethan what now ? Lizzie asked.

This, he said grabbing lizzie and kissing her. It was not just a peck, but it was a passionate never ending kiss, and lizzie liked it. Wow was all she could say, what was that for?

Just being you lizzie Mcguire, just being the girl I love. You love me ? Lizzie said. Since I could remeber Ethan said. Oh Ethan I love you too. Thank you for such a perfect prom. She said kissing him.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little fanfic, and please be gentle when you do your reviews. Thanks for reading and I promise I will have more. Ethan and lizzie Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
